Blow Me Over
by Kia Saphia
Summary: Everyone is back on Destiny Island while Riku lives in agony as Kairi has blown him over for Sora. As his rage keeps building he finally has had enough and confronts her with the poupu fruit he's had for years.


Blow Me Over  
  
~*~  
  
Summary: When everyone is back on Destiny Island Riku is agonizing over the fact that Kairi has blown him over and now worships the air Sora walks on as he makes one final desperate shot to win Kairi's heart with the poupu fruit he's secretly kept away for years.  
  
A/N: this story doesn't have an ending  
  
~*~  
  
Riku walked alongside the beach at Destiny Island barefoot. The cool seawater would occasionally brush over his feet as the sand massaged the bottoms of his feet and the salty wind blew through his silver hair. Sora and Riku had returned form the Door of Light. Everything was back to normal, yet things were totally different. Thoughts ran through his head; thoughts of Sora, thoughts of Kairi, things that made a lump in his throat when he thought about them. Riku thought this was exactly what he wanted: to be back on the island with Sora and Kairi. But now the island felt like a prison that he had to watch the forbidden fruit in through the steel bars of his cell. Riku mainly had thoughts about what happened to the feeling that he and Kairi had. Riku knew that all things that they had together had gone out the window, and Sora was the wind that blew these things away. He knew this but he wouldn't accept it. He just went around like everything was fine as he was being eaten away on the inside. He and Sora had competed for years over the stupidest things like who could run that fastest, or who could jump the farthest, or who could stick the most raisins up their nose, but the one thing Riku lost was the only thing he cared about winning: Kairi's heart. After Sora had come back he knew that their relationship was going to change. But what he wasn't ready for was coming in second place with Kairi while she was always and will always be his first. Riku walked along the beach and pondered on these disturbing thoughts. He never cried about it though. No one had seen him cry and he wasn't going to get all pansy now of all times. He just kept these thoughts away as they added to his dark atmosphere about him. Riku had been walking with his head down and he lifted his head up as he came to the place where the three friends always sat and talked. But Kairi and Sora were already there. Riku watched in jealousy as Kairi and Sora giggled together as their eyes were locked on to each other. Then they smiled at each other and Sora slowly clasped Kairi's hand. Then they both sat down together and held hands as they watched the sunset. White-hot blood ran up and down his veins as his rage and jealousy started to boil. He couldn't watch anymore. He stormed off the beach as he once again, had another painful sight to forget.  
  
~*~  
  
It was night out. Riku went inside his house and under his bed he took out a shoebox he had kept there since he was a little child. He opened the box and took what was inside out: a poupu fruit. He took the fruit and walked to a place he hadn't been in a long time: the cave where they always carved pictures in. As the years went by Riku had lost his liking for the cave where he used to carve monsters on the wall. He hadn't been inside in years, but he wanted to be alone in a place where no one would find him. He stepped inside the cave as memories of his childhood started to come back to him. He lightly touched the wall and ran his fingers across the drawings that had been carved there with the poupu fruit in his other hand. He smiled as he remembered those days when he didn't get into this never- ending competition that he had ultimately lost. The only reason Riku started competing with Sora in the first place was to impress Kairi and hopefully win her heart one day. Riku walked alongside the walls of the cave still brushing his fingers across the wall. Then he saw a picture he'd never seen before: it was a picture of Sora and Kairi feeding the poupu fruit to each other. Riku's hand quickly dropped from the wall. He stared at the picture as tears started to swell up in his eyes. He blinked hard and fought back those tears. He lifted up the hand with his own poupu fruit in it and stared at it as if it were the most gruesome thing in the world. Jealousy and rage started to boil up inside of him again as he remembered the day this fruit was given to him.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Riku was sitting his mother's lap as she squeezed him affectionately. They were sitting on the beach at the same spot where the three friends talked staring out at the sunset that light up the water like a sparking diamond. They sat there peacefully just enjoying each other's company and the tranquility around them. Then Riku's mother spoke up.  
  
"I have a present for you my little one," she said tenderly.  
  
"Really?" Riku said excitedly.  
  
"Yes dear," she pulled something out of her bag that was lying beside her, "This is a poupu fruit. It's a very special fruit."  
  
"Do you eat it?" he asked.  
  
"No baby. Here's what I want you to do. When you get older I want you to give this to the person you know you want to spend the rest of your life with. If you do your souls become intertwined and you'll be together forever. No matter what."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes my little Riku."  
  
"Wow," he said in amazement, as he started wide-eyed at the fruit. He smiled and held it close to his chest. His mother smiled and his kissed his head. She hugged him tightly and then they looked back out at the sparkling sunset horizon before them.  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
The juice of the poupu fruit started to ooze out as Riku's hand clenched it tightly as his rage kept on building. He was about to throw the damned fruit on the floor but he paused as his anger started to simmer down and reason started to fill his head. He stood still for a few moments letting new thoughts run through his head.  
  
"What have I got to lose?" he said. Then he left the cave to find Kairi with the poupu fruit in his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi was once again in the spot where the friends congregated but not it was night out and she was by herself. Riku approached from behind her cautiously.  
  
"Hello Kairi," he said. Kairi turned around and saw him standing there.  
  
"Hello Riku," she said cheerfully, "Man, we haven't talked in so long!"  
  
"Yah, because you've been spending all your time with Sora," he said bitterly. Kairi stared wide-eyed Riku. She didn't know what to say for a while.  
  
"Riku...," she said sadly.  
"You've been spending all your time with Sora while you barely acknowledge my existence nowadays," he continued as he stepped closer towards her. "All the days of my week I stand alone and watch you fawn over Sora while I'm left alone to sit and watch. We used to be a trio, but now it's just you and Sora all lovey-dovey together and the lone-wolf." Kairi's eyes started to tear up as he continued speaking and walking towards her. "Do you think he's the only one who cares about you Kairi? Do you think just because he saved you he's the only person in your life?" Then Riku and Kairi ended up mere centimeters from each other as Riku looked down and continued to talk to Kairi as tears were shinning in her eyes and occasionally running down her face. "Listen Kairi, I may not have succeeded in saving you, but damn it, I tried. The only reason why I turned to the darkness is because I was trying to save you. I would've done anything to save you and I did what I had to do." There was silence for a few seconds as Riku continued to gaze into Kairi's tear-filled eyes with anger.  
  
"Riku, I....,"  
  
"You see this?" Riku asked as he held up the fruit, "Yah that's a poupu fruit. Well I've had this sucker for years, and I was just waiting for the perfect time to give it to you. Then the heartless came and Sora made like a little traitor and split and then saved the kingdoms, freed me, came home, and then you started worshiping the air he walked through." Kairi bent her head down and started to cry bitterly. "Obviously then I knew that I had lost in my fight for your affection. I was over and I should've just thrown this bitch into the trash." He said as he squeezed the poupu fruit. "But you know what Kairi? My mother gave this fruit to me and when she told me how it works I decided, "I don't need this to find my soul mate". And you know what I was right damn it! I don't need a piece of rotting fruit to assure me that we'll be together forever. You wanna know why Kairi? Because even though you blew me over for Sora, and hurt me in ways unimaginable, my heart will always be with you! you got that? My heart is always with you even though I come in second place! So don't think you can just blow me over and forget about me because no matter what happens a part of me will always be with you! so go ahead and do whatever you want with Sora, marry him for all I care! You can go right ahead and continue to blow me off for Sora just remember that I DON'T NEED NO DAMN FRUIT TO TELL ME I'M GONNA BE WITH YOU FORVER!" Then Riku stormed off and left Kairi to break down and cry harder than ever on the sand.  
  
"RIKU!" she screamed out through her hysterical sobbing. Riku didn't turn around but continued to storm off. The wind was blowing heavily as Riku got farther from Kairi. Even though the wind was blowing violently you could still hear Kairi's screaming. Then he stopped when he arrived alongside the shore. He stared down at the poupu fruit in his hand and then cast it out deep into the ocean.  
  
"RIKU!!" Kairi screamed again. But Riku continued to walk with his back towards her as his first tears fell from his face. Then it started to rain as Riku kept walking farther away from the screaming Kairi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Not bad for my first KH story huh? I'll try to get other out there too. Anyway I hope y'all liked it. Please R/R  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


End file.
